


my queen

by Anonymous



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Breastfeeding, Cuckolding, F/M, Incest Kink, Lactation, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, future loki x thor implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: heimdall helps the queen get some relief with odin watching.
Relationships: Frigga | Freya & Heimdall & Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Heimdall (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Frigga/ Thor, Heimdall/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: anonymous





	my queen

The allmother righted her negligee after another frustrating session of feeding her son without finding her release. Ever since Thor was born she had a hard time of getting off with her husband's small dick. Thor at a tender age of two had an impressive cock and her visions showed her what is in store for her when he comes of age. She will die than give her son to that Jotun runt prince loki. Is it not enough that Laufey injured Odin making him unable to perform now he wants her to hand over her son to his brat. She tried fingering herself while feeding Thor but it was no enough to send her over the edge. She left the nursery to join her husband in bed.

Frigga was surprised to see her husband sitting by the fire grim. She went to him hoping for a good fuck but stopped when she saw Heimdall emerge from the shadows. 

“ Frigga, don't be alarmed. Heimdall is hear to aid us. I know ever since my injury I am unable to satisfy your appetites. So I asked Heimdall to aid his king in performing marital duties.” said Odin looking at his wife.

“ I only ask you allow me to watch.” he finished.

“ Frigga looked at both the men before she burst into laughter saying, “ Odin don't tell me you don't spy on me using your ravens.”

She walked to heimdall dragging him to the bed slipping the straps of her negligee off her shoulders. She turned to face her husband with her back to the watchmen. Frigga took his big hands and placed them on her pale breasts with a slight moan. She looked so small and beautiful with her eyes closed and pink lips parted.

Odin shifted in his seat watching Heimdall explore his queen's body. The contrast of his dark fingers on her pale skin was beautiful. Frigga sighed opening her eyes just a fraction to make eye contact with him as heimdall cupped her breasts in both hands.

Frigga tilted her head towards Heimdall kissing him soft and delicately at first then opening her lips to invite Heimdall tongue. The watch man groaned tangling his hand in her golden hair kissing her deeply, his other hand pinching her nipple causing pearly drops of milk to coat his hands.

Odin can't bring himself to look away knowing Frigga is watching him while kissing another man. 

Frigga chuckled lowly saying, “ Heimdall, how rude of you to remain fully clothed when your liege is naked. Let me take your armor for you..” She helped him with his van braces and chest plate her fingers stroking tracing every curve and contour before slipping of his tunic. She gets on one knee helping him with his trousers making the watchmen hiss at feel for her soft hands on his huge cock. Frigga placed open kisses on his cock before taking him into her mouth. 

Heimdall took his cock in hand helping his queen guide the huge thing into her mouth bucking at the feel of her velvety mouth. Frigga smiles around his cock swallowing down as much as can all in one go making the men groan and curse. But she makes it only half way making her hiss in frustration. She settles for using her hands to massage the remaining length before swallowing. Heimdall brings his hand to her cheek groaning at feel of his cock inside her hot mouth. He rubs his fingers on her swollen lips before pressing his fingers along with his cock feeling her lips stretch around him. His other hand twists in her hand slamming all the way to the back of her throat making the queen splutter and choke with her entire body trembling. He laughs seeing her orgasm at her rough treatment thrusting too fast fucking her mouth mercilessly grinning at her dazed expression. He comes in her with a muffled noise thrusting as far as he can emptying his load in her throat. 

Frigga chokes but holds still waiting for him to be done. When he lets go her cheeks are full of his cum with heimdall painting her lips and hair with with few stray drops. She tries swallowing for Heimdall to stop her saying,

“ My queen, share my cum with your husband and my lord. Let him see his wife fucked out look.” 

Frigga moaned lowly before crawling to Odin. He bend down to help her into his lap.She smiles as she leans to kiss Odin. He opens his mouth eagerly letting her fill his mouth with her bitter salty seed. He collected globs of cum from her hair rubbing her slit and slick folds. He latched on to her tits suckling milk while fingering her.

Heimdall joined the couple holding his still erect cock in hand. Odin uses his other hand to pinch frigga nipple making the milk shoot onto heimdall cock. He presses his dick into odin's waiting mouth completely filling his mouth. Odin fights the urge to gag knotting his eye brows. He feels the head pressing up against back of his throat with Heimdall thrusting into him. The watch man begins to fuck his mouth earnestly with Frigga kissing his face mouthing at heimdall balls.

The rhythm slips a little after a while making heimdall push his king away to focus on his queen rubbing herself on Odin's thigh making his cock leak watching her swollen breasts leak creamy milk. 

“ Are you having fun without us, my queen.” he said pushing her on to her back. Odin brought his fingers to her folds opening them for his cock with her playing with her chest. Both the men watch as pearls of milk journey down her flat belly getting lost in her blonde bush. Frigga whines bucking her hips for their attention for her more pressing needs.

Heimdall positions his cock at her slick entrance looking at Odin to catch his eyes. He slams inside the queen making the couple gasp. Frigga moans going boneless in Odin's arm turning around to sloppily her husband. Heimdall slides in and out of her making her adjust to his length rubbing her cunt with his fingers.

The both men roamed their hands all over her body caressing her smooth thighs, kneading her plump breasts before pressing down on her stomach to feel heimdall's huge cock inside her small womb watching their combined slickness sliding down his balls.

Heimdall fastens the pace driving faster and harder into her slick cunt making her thighs tremble. Frigga climaxes with a cry making her walls cling to his cock like a vice. He fucks her harder through her orgasm with his balls slapping her cunt with every thrust. He spreads her legs he angled himself hitting the entrance of her womb with every thrust. He bent his neck to attach his mouth to her breasts drinking greedily. 

Odin added three of fingers along with heimdall's dick with Frigga bucking her hips trying to make him go faster and faster before stilling with a orgasm. Heimdall stuttered his rhythm emptying deep into his queen still suckling at her tit. He stopped halfway pulling out and spraying the royal couple with his cum. He watched odin feed the queen his cum using his tongue before collapsing on a nearby chair.

He watches darkly his cum leaking from her gaping pussy looking completely used and wrecked. He stands on shaky legs joining them kissing lazily marking the bliss ed out queen fingering her folds to feeding their combined jizz grinding his half hard cock again her ass. They latch on to her breasts eating their fill lazily exchanging sweet kisses while the queen slept unaware.

He helped Odin free his soft cock from the confines of his trousers helping him mount his wife's loose pussy. Odin groaned at the feel of combined mess inside her pussy before coming inside her after a few thrusts with Heimdall's cock rubbing her clit.


End file.
